


Black Vow

by ZorTer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel!Kara, F/F, Human!Lena, Sort Of, The Luthor's are good people, angel au, but a good mom, except Lillian, she's still a bit of a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorTer/pseuds/ZorTer
Summary: Two different worlds, two different people meet on a faithful night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created by a friend, but he accidentally forgot his account so I got the permission to post it here instead.

Chapter 1

Lena’s POV

 

I never really believed in angels, I never believed about people with white wings flying happily in heaven. I’m not saying I don’t believe in God, I know he’s somewhere out there, doing Godly things. But seeing is believing and never once in my 18 years of existence here on earth I have met an angel but here I am, in my room sitting on a chair because a certain winged person occupied my bed.

She has a blonde hair and a beautiful (fake) wing. She’s stunningly gorgeous. Too bad she’s crazy. Though I think I might be crazy too, bringing a wounded stranger in my apartment, but I just can’t leave her lying unconscious on an alley walk.

_I just got out of a fancy restaurant after meeting my “fiancée” for the first time. Arranged marriage is a Bitch. I decided to walk not letting my fiancée drive me home because I don’t want to spend too much time with him, he already wasted my evening and I’m not risking him ruining the rest of my night. My apartment isn’t “that” far, though it would be a pain walking home in heels but I hate to bother my driver in this time of night so in the end I decided to walk._

_The sidewalk isn’t that much crowded anymore, considering it’s already past eleven o’clock in the evening, not to mention there was a heavy rain not too long ago. I found the lack of people a bit relaxing. I walked by in the dark alley when I heard a low groan. I stopped on my tracks and tried to find the source of the sound._

_Walking slowly inside the dark alley, using my phone as the only source of light, my eyes first noticed a white feather on the ground. Slowly picking it up, I noticed that it was huge. It’s as big as my hands. Someone groaned again and this time it’s much closer. Directing my phone up ahead, I first saw a hand, pale hands and hair, a long blonde hair then wings? Wait what!? I walked much closer, comparing the feather to the wings on the back of the girl. It was a perfect match. I was having a mental breakdown when she groaned again a bit too loud this time like she’s in so much pain._

_And that’s when I noticed red, her white dress(?) covered in red. Blood. This girl is groaning in pain? Did she get stabbed? I hurriedly run to her side._

_Surprised when I see bruises instead of a stab wound which was great by the way but her body was still covered with dried blood. I don’t know what got into me but I immediately removed my jacket and put it on her and tried my very best to carry her back to my apartment._

 

The stranger slowly regained consciousness, adjusting her eyes from the sudden brightness. “Am I dead?” she mutters softly followed by a chuckle.

“No, you’re very much alive.” I answered, her head slowly turned towards me. “Are you okay? I found you on a dark alley on my way home and saw you covered in bruises and your clothes have dried blood on it, I would have changed your clothes but…” I trailed off, eying her (fake) wings for a bit, she nodded in understanding.  There was a deafening silence between us.

“What’s your name?” the blonde winged lady asked breaking the silence.

“Lena”

 She smiled a bit at me, “thank you for taking care of me Lena, May God bless your kind heart.”

“Ah… yeah, what where you doing there anyway? And why are you covered in blood and bruises? Are you from a mental institution? Because if you are? I don’t have much of a choice but to bring you back-“my train of word suddenly stops when she puts her finger to my lips.

“For a gorgeous girl, you talk way to fast” she said teasingly.

I tried not to blush from the compliment, letting out a sigh, “Well I apologize, and it’s not every day that I bring a wounded person in my apartment”

“You’re quite a strange human; you are more concerned about a mere stab wound than the wings spread across you.”  She chuckled and sat straight.

“Wings? What wings? Aren’t those fake? Angels aren’t real, and if they do, they wouldn’t be here because that would be impossible.”

A sigh escaped from the girls lips; she got out of bed and stood in front of me, the wings whether fake or not, majestically spread out on her back. Her electric blue eyes stare to my green ones. Just then I noticed her wings slowly close and eventually disappeared.

If there’s one thing that’s useful of being a Luthor aside from great wealth is the fact that we were trained to keep our faces stoic. My face may not show emotion but I’m currently freaking out inside after what I witnessed.

I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding, trying to calm my nerves. “That was a nice trick, why don’t you go take a hot bath? There’s a bathroom here in my room, I’ll leave the new clean clothes at the bed for you.” I said as I hurriedly and a bit rudely pushed her inside the bathroom, though I guess she didn’t mind since she just laughed the second I closed the bathroom door.

That was frightening. I grabbed some clean clothes and underwear and placed them on my bed before leaving.  I made some coffee trying to calm my nerves. What should I do with her? Tell the police? No, they would think I’m crazy. I shiver at the fact that there would be a hundred per cent chance that the media would get involved with this since, well I am a Luthor. I thought of many possible things to do with her.

“Thinking of a way to get rid of me?”

I jumped at the stool I was sitting on, my hands ready to beat up the intruder. But when my eyes landed on the blue eyed stranger, smiling brightly at me, my tense body relaxes. “Jesus! You scared the shit out of me”

“Jesus? My name’s not Jesus, that's my boss's kid…Oh! I forgot to introduce myself didn’t I? My name is Kara, Kara Zor-El. I’m one of God’s angels. Nice to meet you Lena the human.” The blonde stranger, who now identified as Kara introduced herself to me. I let out a sigh in defeat. This is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Kara’s POV

 

_“Kara! Are you alright?” I heard Alex ask through telepathy when she saw me got hit with one of Livewires thunderbolts. Giving her a thumbs up, I continued fighting the other Fallen angels, Satan’s goons._

_Rain, blood and sweat have been dripping on my face. Exhaustion has been slowly taking over my body. This fight has been going on for almost two hours. Everyone is exhausted but not giving up. I flew back to Alex side; she was gripping her bow with much force than needed._

_“Do they know how to give up?” I asked, as I punched a Fallen flat on its chest, while Alex shot its head._

_Alex just shrugs, “you need to be careful with Livewire, that girl can shot lightning”_

_“I know Alex, I just got hit remember?”_  
  
 The fight goes on for another half an hour before, J’onn initiate a retreat, telling everyone telepathically. A portal opened above the clouds, a group of long-ranged fighters circled around it, shooting every Fallen who tried to get in and covering for the wounded angels.

_Just as I was about to cross, Alex following behind me, my enhance hearing picked up an unmistakable sound of lightning bolt coming towards Alex, I immediately pushed her out of the way but my left wing got hit instead. I felt my body crashed to the ground below, groaning in pain I tried to get up._

_“Go ahead Alex, don’t worry about me. I’ll catch up with you” I said telepathically to her, I can sense her reluctance but doesn’t have much of a choice when James, Winn and Maggie were taking her to the portal._

_Spreading my wings, I groan in pain. Using every ounce of my strength left, I flew fast as my body could handle. Just a bit further and I would have made it, just a bit closer I would have gotten to safety but I didn’t. Just I was about to; Siobhan suddenly appeared right in front of me and kick me on my chest. I felt something got stabbed behind me._

_“Bye bye little birdie” Livewire whispered in my ear before falling back to the ground and everything went black._

 

I slowly opened my eyes and all I could see is light. “Am I dead?” I asked particularly to no one.

“No, you’re very much alive.” A female voice exclaimed beside me.

Squinting my eyes a bit, I tried to focus my sight on the person beside me. She has a long dark hair, pale skin, red lips and the most beautiful green eyes I could have ever seen. I felt my heart skipped a beat.

“Are you okay? I found you on a dark alley on my way home and saw you covered in bruises and your clothes have dried blood on it, I would have changed your clothes but…” she trailed off, eying my wings. My head nodded in instinct, her eyes focused on the floor. Why? Does the floor looked more beautiful than me? Now that hurts so much more that being stabbed.

“What’s your name?” my voice sounded a bit hoarse

“Lena”

Lena? What a wonderful name it fits her perfectly.  A smile finds its way to my lips, “thank you for taking care of me Lena, May God bless your kind heart.”  Before I could say something else she bombed me with more questions.

“Ah… yeah, what where you doing there anyway? And why are you covered in blood and bruises? Are you from a mental institution? Because if you are? I don’t have much of a choice but to bring you back-“

Me? From a mental institution? Now that’s rude, she’s lucky she’s cute. I don’t know what got into me, but I slowly placed my finger on top of her lips. Her green eyes met my blue ones.

“For a gorgeous girl, you talk way to fast” I said with a hint of playfulness. Her face remains neutral but her heart rate quickens.

“Well I apologize, and it’s not every day that I bring a wounded person in my apartment”  she said trying not to make it sound sarcastic but it still did, well to me anyways since I know and I can hear her heart loud and clear. She’s scared of me.

“You’re quite a strange human; you are more concerned about a mere stab wound than the wings spread across you.”  I chuckled trying to hide my discomfort. This really isn’t my first time here on Earth, but I was with Alex every time, so dealing with a problem like this is hard without her. I sat up straight, not wanting to strain my wings a bit longer. I was too uncomfortable with my own skin that I was unable to detect the shifting of her emotions.

“Wings? What wings? Aren’t those fake? Angels aren’t real, and if they do, they wouldn’t be here because that would be impossible.”

I let out a sigh and stood up straight, my eyes never left hers. I never have done this with an adult before, only in front of little kids. I let my wings spread for a good couple of seconds before closing it and letting it slowly disappear. I stare at her face; her face looks calm like she didn’t just witness something out of this world. Her face may lack the reaction I wanted to see, but her heart is enough for me.

Her heart is beating loudly; she’s scared, confused and lost. A part of her is scared of me, but there’s a part of her that believes in me and that’s enough for me.

She let out a breath, “That was a nice trick, why don’t you go take a hot bath? There’s a bathroom here in my room, I’ll leave the new clean clothes at the bed for you.” She said it so fast that before I could react I was being pushed to the other room. She hurriedly closed it to my face, I let out a laugh, she’s too adorable, her green eyes are so intimidating yet loving and those red lips, oh how I wish I could kiss them… wait what? That’s not right. Forgive me God for thinking such thing.

I shook my head, trying to push the thought at the back of my head. I took a shower, taking my time. I ended up thinking about Alex and the others. Alex would surely be worried sick, no doubt she will go look for me the moment she get the chance to. I would have go back to heaven and be with my friends and my boyfriend Mon-El, I almost forgot about him. I didn’t see him at the battlefield today, is he dead? I hope not, that would be sad, though I don’t feel sad right now, because Lena is here. I hope she would let me stay with her, I want to get to know her better, I bet she’s an interesting person.

I walked out of the shower, quickly dressing up, I saw Lena’s university sweater. That brought a smile to my face, I remembered being in school once for an undercover job, I was too clumsy that I unintentionally broke someone’s nose, I let out a giggle.

Walking out in Lena’s room, I saw her drinking coffee on the counter. She looked like an art drawn by God himself. She didn’t notice me sat on the opposite side of her.

“Thinking of a way to get rid of me?”

She jumped, the stool she was sitting on now lying on the floor, her hands on a fighting stance position, her posture is good. When her eyes found mine, she relaxes and her heart felt at peace. A smile founds its way into my lips.

. “Jesus! You scared the shit out of me”

“Jesus? My name’s not Jesus, that’s my boss’ kid…Oh! I forgot to introduce myself didn’t I? My name is Kara, Kara Zor-El. I’m one of God’s angels. Nice to meet you Lena the human.”  I introduced myself to her; she just looked at me, raising one of her eyebrows, which is hot by the way. She let out a sigh in defeat.

 


End file.
